


Face to face

by Firestartwriter22



Category: Trollhunters
Genre: Aisling had to stop their bullshit, Auntie and Gunmar got at it, Auntie first meet her sister she didn't know, Auntie just wants to get back to her kids, F/M, I mean they fought, trollhunters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:17:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18851845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestartwriter22/pseuds/Firestartwriter22
Summary: Sequel to battle under the blood stained skyAuntie met Gunmar and the gumm gumms....Auntie isn't having it.





	Face to face

Noir eyelids begin to open slowly as her hearing was heard. Sounds of grunts and mumbling and whispers had surrounded her. A loud growl escapes her throat as she shot up on all fours and glares around, her vision was still blurry. Everything was all black. Was she in a cave? Was she dead? As her vision focus, she sees the blackness has green eyes with the same shade of green that covered their form. Their spiked armor glows a sickly green. Their eyes shown the same of green and Noir hiss at the sight. The hiss didn’t affect the trolls, they only look at each other and begin to speak something among each other. 

“Look at this troll size…” One whispers among each other   
“Wildling I will call that one for sure” A smaller armored troll respond. Cocking their head to look at the larger troll that tower him.

Noir long nose twitch by their scent. They smelt like death, decaying flesh and rotten blood. While she was used to the smell of blood and death. The decaying smell was almost unbearable. Noir huff her nose as she looks around. Her only concern was her whelps. Where were they?  
Looking around, her six eyes wide when she realizes the large amount of these strange trolls are. There must be hundreds, maybe thousands. She could not count with the large amount Some were even hanging from what looks like the wall of the cave with their sharp claws. Their eyes were all on her. Some had great interested in her, others had indifferent looks in them.

Noir long tail flick irritated by the large number of glares. She didn’t had time for this!   
Noir lift her leg and with one good swing, she kicked one of the trolls away from her that made him go flying and hit the wall with a mighty crack. She didn’t give them enough time to get out of their shock as her tail flick the trolls away from her and tried to run out of the cave.   
Flicks of chains grasp onto her wrist and neck, causing her to growl with anger. Turning her head to see the dark larger trolls grip onto the iron chains like their life is depended on it. Noir large hand grasp onto the chains. Her muscles tense to cause them to budge and pulled hard, sending the troll flying.

“Dear Darklands! This is a hard- “The troll gasp as Noir large hand grasp his head and throws him off to the wall as well. 

“ENOUGH!” A loud, intimidating roar cause everyone to stop and turn to the voice as silence came. Even Noir stop her escape attempt and turn her head.   
A bulky, large black troll with blue markings that covered his form, long bull horns slightly curved walks past the others. They kneel and bow their head when the larger male walk past them. He must be their alpha then. A bold one for that fact. He only went up to her stomach and the way he walks confidently up to her like he was not afraid of her. It almost amused her, really.   
Noir hiss when he went to close to her. This made him stop and his single bright blue eyes glare up at her. He looks at all the damage she causes, seeing his soldiers on the ground in pain by her struck of attacks. The two on the wall trying to suck in the air from being slammed.  
“You do have such potential strength” his deep voice range out  
She glares down at the Alpha. Returning his attention to her he spoke once more “You would be good to join in my ranks Wildling. To bring the end of mankind. Kneel before me and I shall grand you a place when we take the surface lands”  
Noir six eyes glare down at him. Cocking her head to the side and growls, refusing to back down for this male.  
His glare deepens, expanding his arm out as a swirl of magic from his arm and a long, large sword form into his hand. Pointing it at her face which made her crouch down and brittle back. Her stomach turns hot with rage   
“if you won’t knee with your will…I Shall take your will from you!” He swings the sword near her stomach. She jumps back and slash her claw right onto his chest.   
Gunmar hiss through his sharp, yellow teeth. Placing a hand on his three gashes that went across his chest. It wasn’t deep enough to internally kill him, but it was deep enough for black blood to drip from his chest.   
Noir jumps onto the smaller male Alpha and grab around his horns and begin to bash his head against the ground. His blue tip claws hit onto her cheek and force her to role off him. Gunmar quickly jumps on her and grabs her throat and begin to squeeze. A flexible tail grasp Gunmar’s thick throat and tighten, enclosing his air opening. Grinding teeth together as the pain of the strong tail chock him, but didn’t give in. Instead he pushes his hand down and begin to tighten his hand around her throat.   
“Gunmar!” Another voice rang and this time it was a female. It was loud and as intimidating as his. Everything went quiet once more and Gunmar stop and turn to the female, Noir did the same. She was smaller then then the alpha male. Her horn curve around her face with three crowns. Glowing markings surrounding that covered her, her long tail swag behind her and her large wings.  
“Get off her Gunmar” She commanded   
“Stay out of this Aisling”

“ Gunmar, if you don’t get off her. I will personally remove your horns from your head” she threatens. Snorting at him as her claws shown. Gunmar glare down at Noir then at the female then let her go. Ripping her tail from his neck and gets off her. This Aisling walks to him “Thank you my dear” She spoke and Gunmar grumble, but with a soft stroke on his chin with her fingers the alpha relaxes more.   
Aisling turns to Noir once more and give a small smile “Don’t worry, you are fine…for now” Aisling eyes lower and she frowns “Ah…your wounds reopen…I am not surprised. You have made a mess”  
Noir looks down on her wounds, they were leaking small droplets of blood from her molted-up wounds. He huffs.  
“Come with me…I will get you healed up”


End file.
